


Your Lonely Calls to Me

by VividDayDreamer



Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [43]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Break Up, F/F, Heartache, Light Angst, Love, Moving On, New Friendships, Past Alex and Maggie, Potential agentcorp, Sanvers - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: She and Maggie had plans for a future, one that ended sooner than Alex had hoped.  Four months had past since that dreadful moment, yet Alex struggles to move on.One somber evening, after her championship game, Alex reminisces the past and the could-have-been's, rather than partaking in any celebratory events.  It just didn't feel right.  However, as she lay on the bleachers that very evening, she finds that some other mysterious brunette had taken refuge there too, heartbroken and alone.Alex is immediately captivated by her presence, eventually offering companionship for the evening as they both attempt to mend their hearts together.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1356811
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Your Lonely Calls to Me

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> Challenge Details: 
>   * Relationship: Alex & Lena (New friendship)
>   * Prompt: (Courtesy of [personal-quotes](https://www.personal-quotes.com/post/612971003643068416) on tumblr.) 
>     * >         Your lonely
>         is so lovely.
>         
>         It makes me wonder
>         how something
>         so beautiful
>         can be so very sad.
>         
> 
> 

> 
>   
> 
> 
> Only light angst this time. Not quite agentcorp, but shows the potential for it. I wasn't sure how I felt about this one. Not my best, but I hope you guys like it :)
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr (Dreamsescapeus)](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com)!
> 
>   
> 

The cool, crisp air brushed through her hair as she laid back against the cold metal bleachers, now empty and still at this midnight hour. The sounds of cheers and jeers, the enthusiastic crowd that normally claimed the venue, were now just faint memories of what had been. Only earlier that day, Alex had been playing in the final game of the season. It was the championship event and they had won. A celebration broke out just after the final seconds ran down, with voices roaring through the field from both players and spectators alike, for the university's team had been the underdog that year, and the school had yet to see their own, reach such heights.

And now, under the half-lit glow of orange tinted lamps, dotted around to provide just enough visibility to deter trespassers, acts of vandalism, or the occasional hot and heavy make-out sessions of adventurous, young couples, the field was stark and eerily quiet, barely left with any echoes of the chaos that had transpired. Alex stared up into the night sky, scattered with gray-purple clouds and a crescent moon that kept peeking out from behind its curtains, glancing down to stare back at those who would even notice its charades.

Alex's somber mood shouldn't have been, but it couldn't be helped. Although her team won, although she was named MVP, a title she would've normally coveted and been thrilled to have bestowed up her, that glory paled in comparison to the joys she felt from the woman who once made her heart soar, lifting her high above the clouds into a heavenly world, where there was nothing but sun and clear skies, and a never-ending warmth, full of laughter and smiles...

God, that smile.

That wide, enamored smile, bearing teeth and anchored by dimples. An infectious grin that Alex usually couldn't help but react to. It was contagious. The effects of just seeing it, knowing that _she_ was the reason for it, brought a fullness that overflowed from within, morphing her face into the goofiest of expressions, bashfully in love. And her cheeks would hurt. She'd shyly admit it. But there was no one like her. No one.

But now. Now _she_ was gone. Not here, celebrating with her. 

Where Alex chose to lie tonight was fitting. The deafening quiet and abandoned field resonated with the feeling that was now second nature since she and Maggie had broken up. It twisted itself into the fibers of her core, causing her chest to tighten, her heart to race, her nerves to tense, her eyes to mist and her body to convulse until it all poured out into a fit of despair, lost at the mere memory of Maggie. And even though its been four months since, that feeling, though dulled, still had the power to hit that one vulnerable spot of her heart that sent her emotions into overdrive, if the circumstances proved right. 

Circumstances, like tonight. Times when Maggie should've been there to see Alex win, to see her get everything she'd worked hard to achieve. Because, Maggie had been there with her throughout the season. Throughout most seasons. Supporting her, making sure she was rested, ate well and even scolded her when she was too stubborn to listen to what her body needed most.

Maggie was never supposed to leave. She was supposed to be by Alex's side until they graduated college, both with massive debts hanging over their heads they could barely breathe. They were supposed to get a small studio together in one of the cheapest neighborhoods they could afford, and live off of take-out and frozen dinners until their paychecks could catch up. It appeared to be a seemingly dire situation, but the company they spent with each other would have made up for their financial shortcomings. Of course, there would be the adjustment period, where compromise and patience would be key, because living together was the ultimate test.

There would be the inevitability of when Alex would berate Maggie about leaving her dirty dishes laying all around the apartment— it was a bad habit of hers. But Maggie would've just countered back with her usual argument of, 'I wasn't done with that!' as Alex begrudgingly picked up after her and placed them in the sink. There would've probably been a time or two when Maggie would pad across the way, off of the couch to chase after her, engulfing Alex from behind in a teddy bear hug to say she's the best, and teasingly love on her until her girlfriend's facade broke and was left desperately trying to prevent a giggle and creeping smile from escaping.

Though it wouldn't just be Maggie getting away with shenanigans like that, because Alex had her own set of tool belt of gimmicks to win over her girl's affection too. They were at the ready, set for use at any given time. 

Supposing that if they had lived together, Alex knew very well what Maggie would complain about. It's the same thing she's always complained about over the past few years. Her laundry. As she was playing sports, Alex constantly found herself having to swap out her daily clothes for workout clothes or her uniform, leaving in a rush that always left her room a mess of haphazardly thrown garments that littered almost every surface available. It got to the point where Maggie would refuse to stay over unless Alex picked up. And Alex would, though, the very next day, a new round left from hurricane Danvers, would appear tossed around the room. Moving in together wouldn't have stopped it from happening. 

So Maggie surely would've given her grief, saying something like, 'Danvers, how hard is it to put your damn, dirty ass clothes in the hamper! Stop being a heathen!' In which Alex would bite back with the infamous, 'I wasn't done with it!' phrase, just to echo the same sentiment she's been dealt time and time again. Of course, she'd respond so with a tone of half seriousness and half playfulness. Some of those things she honestly wasn't done with. Regardless, Alex would stick out her tongue and nudge at Maggie, maybe attempt to tackle her with an overbearing hug, if the other woman rolled her eyes. Maggie would then lose her edge because of Alex's charades. That mock pout she would throw her way, didn't help. It always made Maggie drop her guard, saying, _'Just this one time'_. 

It was always, 'Just this one time'. Maggie never could fight the urge to just sigh and crack a smile at the dumb, yet adorable look on Alex's face, nor her cunning antics. Secretly, she adored it, having to forgo her stance, softening up and responding, "Dammit. You're lucky I love you."

  


_I love you too..._

  


Alex's lips mimicked the words, with nothing but a whispered breath escaping them. Her voice was caught behind the lump in her throat, preventing the fullness of it from reaching anyone's ears. It was probably better that way, though. She needed to one day realize that those words were no longer allowed in her vocabulary; no longer allowed to breathe life from her soul to Maggie's.

Alex suddenly felt the presence of a familiar coolness against her cheek.

  


_Damn these tears. I hate crying over you... When will it stop? When will I stop missing you? Loving you?_

  


And of course, her mind continued to betray her by displaying that same bright smile that had been so long ingrained when the thought of loving Maggie came back. That same damn smile, whose heartfelt joys radiated from brown eyes and supple lips. A memory of has been's.

  


_You'll never stop loving me, Danvers. And maybe, maybe if you're lucky I won't stop loving you either. Nerd._

  


Alex found herself smiling at the vivid scene, eyes teary from the vision.

  


_You're the nerd..._

  


She saw herself saying that back to the figment in her mind as trickles continued to flow down her face. She could almost see the whole thing unfolding behind the nothingness of her eyes, now closed shut. Though when she felt vibrations of the aluminium structure shake beneath her, she was thrown back into reality. Blinking her eyes open, she let out a heavy sigh. It's been four months since she and Maggie had broken up. That future she dreamt of will never come. Not now, and probably not ever.

With her hands crossed behind her head, she took another deep breath to compose herself. Her eyes focused back up into the night sky, fixating on the sliver of moon about to break past a cluster of clouds, hoping that the scene before her would wash away those ghosts of the past. When she was ready, she wiped her eyes against her sleeve then shifted her gaze down below to find the source of the prior interruption. Under the dim lighting, Alex could barely make out the figure standing there, but was sure it was a woman. They had long, dark hair that nearly disappeared into the shadows that surrounded them, her height seemed fairly short in stature, and they wore tight leggings- or dark jeans perhaps, she couldn't tell- which hinted at a full, yet feminine form.

Alex was pretty sure her presence wasn't known. It was midnight on a Friday, a time when most of the student body could be found partying, half drunk at the nearby frat houses, or having boisterous gatherings in one of the many dorm rooms on campus. Who would think to find another soul there, encapsulated in a shroud of darkness, hoping to find solace by not socializing or occupying themselves with some well deserved R&R. Who would want to waste the evening doing something like sulking alone in public isolation?

She continued to watch the woman stand against the front railing, leaning heavily against it. The burdens of her problems weighed on her shoulders. Alex could see it all clearly. She stood with her head hung low and spine hunched forward as if she was giving up the will to stand, and anchoring herself to those metal pipes to support her body.

Alex was unsure of the reason, but she was fixated on this person. Something about them called out to her. So Alex kept watch as she kept her distance, laying still and quieting her breathing. She wondered what brought them here and why. That was, until she heard the woman's voice and the things she had said. Alex didn't mean to eavesdrop, but she was already too invested in this person's presence not to.

  


"Sam, I... I want to talk. I know we could work things out. I just—"

  


The woman had brought her phone to her ear and was in the midst of leaving a message for someone on the other line. Alex could tell that too. This was not a two-way conversation. There was no pause in her speech that was recognizable as one left purposefully to allow the other person to speak. The only times the woman stopped, happened because she was choking back tears; that noticeable tug of emotions that wrecked havoc within, raising all hell and preventing one from following through with their intended words. Alex felt for her. She was in that exact same spot, nearly four months ago. The pain in this woman's voice reverberated through the night air, traversing all space between them, and not losing a drop of effectiveness in its travel to Alex's ears. Its purity was potent, pulling an ache deep within Alex's chest that she was all too familiar with, and reignited the flame of burning loss that she had just earlier attempted to quell.

  


"Please talk to me."

  


The woman hung up, frustrated and upset. Alex could tell in the way the woman grasped her phone tightly in her hand, wanting to throw it into the astroturf below, but luckily, knew better. Opting to just squeeze the life out of it instead. Alex was familiar with that feeling too. Except... Except she _actually_ threw her phone, shattering it against the back of the door after the umpteenth time she couldn't get a hold of Maggie, one drunken night.

Alex then watched as the women fell back against the bleacher, sitting so that she could press her hands up against her face and cry. And it was then that it became too much for Alex to bear.

Quietly, Alex shifted and stood, tip-toeing down the stairs without bringing attention to herself, in hopes of not startling this woman, lost in her own despair. Initially, Alex thought about leaving, opting to abandon her spot to someone else that needed it more. But as she heard the gut-wrenching sobs, she knew she couldn't just slip away. She knew what that feeling was like. Abandonment. Many times over in fact. That desire of wanting nothing but a warm shoulder to cry on, but oddly not from someone she knew, but of somebody else. Someone who cared and who could hear her story without bias or prior knowledge of her relationship, to get away from the idea of just simply pitying her for the broken state she was left in.

  


"Hey..."

  


Alex's words cut through the night air. Though her voice was gentle and non-threatening, it was enough to catch the woman off-guard. She quickly attempted to compose herself and smeared her eyes on the back of her sleeves, sniffling a few times to catch the runniness of her nose.

  


"Here."

  


Alex handed the woman a small package of tissues she happened to be carrying. After constantly tearing up about the thought of her ex for days on end, wiping her face across her hoodie's sleeves, or wrecking her face against pocketed napkins that felt like sandpaper and left her skin raw, she learned to start carrying "the good stuff". Or, that's what Maggie used to call them. The sudden memory flooded Alex's senses once more, but she held firm. She didn't want to add to this woman's worry.

The woman acknowledged the offering with an attempt of a cordial smile, but instead, let out a broken one, of trembling lips and saddened eyes.

  


"May I?"

  


Alex said, gesturing to the empty seat beside her. The woman nodded then proceeded to aimlessly wipe at her nose rather than blowing it, ashamed that the action would be too crude and may offend the stranger next to her.

They sat in silence for quite a bit of time, until the woman spoke up.

  


"I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't realize anyone else was here."

"There's normally no reason to think otherwise," Alex brushed off as she looked upon the woman's face. She could only see a profile still, as this raven-haired woman had yet to look her in the eyes.

"I should go," the woman started as she stood up. She then turned towards Alex to hand back the unused portion of tissues. And it was then that Alex finally caught hold of the beauty that had alluded her that night.

  


Truth be told, Alex wasn't sure what to expect. This faceless stranger, whose voice cracked under the pressure of heartache, gave her no thoughts as to what she would've looked like. Yet, still, despite the agony worn into the creases of her brow, the smudging of mascara along her eyes, the reddened nose and tearful cheeks, Alex wasn't ready for the angelic looks beneath all that. Her pale skin gave off a soft glow, despite of the horrid lighting that surrounded them. It was as if it was being emitted from within, or was reflected from some undetermined source, that softened her skin. The contours of her face were easily seen, quickly taking note of that strong jawline that gave form to her face. It was captivating. But then again, there were her eyes...

God, those eyes.

Behind the undetermined hue of her irises— the ones Alex could barely make out, but knew were light in color and would probably be gorgeous under the gleam of proper lighting— Alex could see the depths of the woman's pain. It was damn near visible and hit close to home. Her beauty was being torn apart by a storm that encircled her soul, threatening to devour that life and destroy her from the inside out. Alex couldn't let that happen. It'd be a waste, and, it wouldn't be right.

  


"Keep it," Alex said nonchalantly, "Seems like you need it more than I do."

  


The woman crumbled at those words. They were kind and sincere. Welcoming, yet somehow triggered the sadness she fought so hard to control.

  


"Hey, hey... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

  


Alex wanted to offer her shoulder. Well, more than that. There was this urge to pull the woman into an embrace, a physical gesture to ground her and let her know it was going to be okay. She didn't though, mostly because she was unsure of how the woman would take it. She was a stranger after all. And after a second of contemplation, Alex scoffed internally at the words she immediately wanted to say, because she knew better. She knew that it wasn't going to be okay, at least not in the near future. Hell, she was barely getting over her own break-up. Even still.

  


"No, it's... it's fine," the woman answered, trying to pick up the pieces of herself that had collapsed for the seventh time that night. "It's not your fault I... I'm..."

"Broken over someone who's no longer in the picture?"

  


The woman looked up at her, taken aback by Alex's apt deduction.

  


"How...? Oh," she said, finally recalling the reason why. "The phone call..."

"I didn't mean to listen. I'm sorry. If it's any consolation. I've been there. Well, am still there," Alex responded, her throat tightening at the thought.

  


The woman eventually found control over her treacherous emotions and wrangled them back in, but it still prevented her from forming any coherent sentences. Instead, with sore and puffy eyes, she looked at Alex inquisitively, as if trying to gauge if what the woman before her was telling was the truth, or was hiding behind some guise to cover up some dubious intent.

  


"It's true," Alex answered through the silent questioning. "I um... it was about four months ago. Not as fresh but... I could recognize a break-up sob from a mile away," she joked, hoping to lighten the mood for both their sakes.

  


And it worked. A genuine smile came shining through. Small and shaky, but it was still there. It was enough to cause Alex to shyly mimic it back.

  


"Hey...," Alex said with hesitation. "Don't take this the wrong way, but, if you want some company, I can offer you a drink at the bar down street. No expectations, no hidden agendas. I promise. You don't even have to talk to me if you don't want to. Just think of it as an act of good will. From one broken-hearted girl to another."

  


The woman then looked at her once more. Alex could sense she was debating the offer. Would this stranger want to wallow alone, or was she ready to step forward, even just a little bit, to stop the pain from hurting. It was a decision Alex faced many times before.

  


"I'll buy the first two rounds. Beer— or, if you're into fruitier cocktails I'll—"

"Whiskey is fine."

"Oh."

  


Alex's eyes went wide, not expecting that response. She chuckled softly.

  


"My kind of drinker. Well then. I'll be more than happy to accommodate, um..."

"Lena," the woman smiled. "Lena Luthor."

"I'm Alex. Alex Danvers," she responded, automatically reaching out her hand. Lena shied away and refused to follow suit.

"Forgive me for not wanting to. My hands... well..."

  


They both looked down to see the wadded up tissues in her hands, all worse for the wear.

  


"Oh, right. No. You can keep your cooties," Alex said as she pulled her hand back. It earned her a light chuckle from the other woman. She hadn't meant to be so familiar in her response, but it just happened to come out. Something about Lena made her feel more comfortable than she normally would've been with a stranger she'd just met. A beautiful one at that. Normally, it would've crippled her ability to speak.

"I hadn't heard anyone say that to me since grammar school," Lena said, finding her voice.

  


Already, Alex could see Lena straighten up, the heaviness of the night slowly releasing its grasp on her. She'd call that a win, so she kept on.

  


"Cooties are real. Though, science now tells me they come in the form of true, microscopic organisms hungry to attack its hosts and wreck a type of biological warfare on your system, rather than the imaginary things that kids would just say to anyone they didn't like."

"Bio nerd?" Lena asked jokingly with no malice behind her words. But as she said them, she worried if her response could have been interpreted to be offensive to someone she'd just met. Luckily, Alex's take on the question eased her concern.

"Guilty as charged," Alex shrugged, but then shivered from the brisk air that just happened to blow through. "It's getting colder. We probably shouldn't stay out much longer. We can part ways here or, if you're interested, the offer still stands."

  


Alex didn't want to push, but wanted to ask once more. Truth be told, Lena's company was already a warm welcome to the isolation she thought she'd find comfort in. She hoped her company would provide Lena some consolation as well.

  


"Drinks would be lovely. Thank you."

"Alright then," Alex said somewhat bashfully.

  


She didn't know that a night of sulking would lead to this, but she had to admit, it was the first time she's been able to stop thinking of the sorrow that plagued her heart. She was happy to have the companionship of someone new. Someone who was walking down the same path. She hoped they'd find solace in each other's company, and together they could ease the pain. Even if it was for just the night.

  


"Let's go," Alex added. "I think there's a few glasses calling our names."

  



End file.
